


Medicine.

by oscarwildeboytoy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwildeboytoy/pseuds/oscarwildeboytoy
Summary: Cecil is struggling with his insomnia and fear of takig medications. Carlos helps ease his nerves and promises to let Cecil make his own choices.





	Medicine.

The sun creeped through the blinds and Carlos sat up, the noisy sunrise waking him from his sleep. He turned to greet Cecil and was surprised to find him gone. 

"Cecil?" 

There was no reply and he groaned kicking the covers off and going to the balcony of their apartment. Cecil was sitting there in just his tank top and boxers, a cigarette in his mouth. 

"It's a bit early isn't it?" 

The scientist asked as he sat down. Cecil looked up and gave a small smile. Carlos furrowed his brow at the bags under his husbands eyes. 

"Couldn't sleep."

Carlos stared out at the small view they could see. It mostly consisted of the sand wastes, Which Cecil insisted was one of the best views in night vale. Carlos had his doubts. 

"You said that yesterday too. And the day before that," 

Cecil shut his eyes and tossed the cigarette butt into the ashtray he brought out. He leaned against Carlos who held him and ran his hands through the radio hosts long hair that was still tangled from sleep. 

"I know... I don't know why its been acting up so bad." 

Carlos nodded understandingly and pulled his husband closer. 

"Cecil I know you have a hard time with meds but maybe-"

Cecil sat up quickly.

"No! I don't like the way they make me feel."

The scientist nodded and stretched his arms out, knowing Cecil was going to react that way. 

"I know I know. But it's been so long since you tried them." 

Cecil hesitated and then eased back into the other man's arms. 

"Yeah..." 

Carlos sighed and kissed the top of Cecil's head. 

"How about this? You try them, and if you don't like them you don't have to keep taking them."

Cecil looked into Carlos's eyes. 

"Promise?"

The scientist smiled softly. 

"I promise." 

Cecil went still for a moment and then let out a deep breath. 

"Ok, Ok I'll try it." 

The scientist grinned and pulled his husband back into their room. 

"Good, let's go get some sleeping pills." 

Cecil chuckled at his husbands enthusiasm. He was nervous, but he trusted Carlos. And he really was tired.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like it! Please leave comments!!


End file.
